El camino hacia la libertad
by Sherezade22
Summary: Han pasado 25 años desde que Luffy se convirtió en el Rey de los piratas, un científico del Gobierno Central descubrió la forma de abrir un portal hacia nuestro mundo, el Gobierno decidió poner su régimen, un régimen sin derechos a la libertad. 20 años después una nueva banda de todo tipo de personas. De Grand Line y Tierra. ¿Quieres formar parte de mi banda?
1. Capitulo 1

Hola a todos, soy Sherezade22 y me gustaría proponer que si queréis participar con vuestro oc en esta historia de One Piece.

Han pasado 25 años desde que Luffy se convirtió en el Rey de los piratas, un científico del Gobierno Central descubrió la forma de abrir un portal hacia nuestro mundo, el Gobierno observo que eramos libres y decidió poner su régimen. Por desgracia consideraba a la gente del continente como "humanos" y a las de las islas en "monstruos" estos últimos serian usados para experimentar. Como suele ocurrir hubo intercambio de gente, por turismo, comercio o por nueva vida. 20 años después una nueva banda de todo tipo de personas. De Grand Line y Tierra. Con la misión de encontrar a los Sombreros de Paja y pedir ayuda. ¿Quieres formar parte de mi banda?

Bien, los que quieran unirse que me pongan un comentario. Necesito esto si quieren poner sus Oc's en un PM; Podéis usar el aspecto de otros personajes y hasta las mismas armas. Como si son a lo Tera. Siempre y cuando se respete.

Nombre - (No tiene por que tener apellido)

Edad - (Tu decides)

Ojo - (Como si cada ojo tiene colores distintos, a gusto)

Pelo - (No importa)

Características físicas - (Marcas de nacimiento, cicatrices, tatuajes u otras cosas. Vamos, como es)

Carácter - (Como es, sus defectos, manías y fobias)

Armas y/o frutas del Diablos - (Pero los que lo comen no se convierten en martillos, vamos que en realidad lo llamo Bendición del Mar)

Historia - (No hace falta explicar, pero por si acaso. Todo de la persona, si sufrió algún accidente, trauma o demás, o si alguno quiere puede ser descendiente de alguien no importa)

Vestimenta - (Pongo esto por que intentare mostrarlo en mi deviantart)

Rango - (Oficial, navegante... ya me entendéis como máximo 13 tripulantes)

Esta es mi Oc;

Nombre - Valencia Ferron

Edad - 18 años

Ojo - Ojos de plata

Pelo - Castaño corto y largo por el lado izquierdo

Características físicas - Es esbelta, bastante ágil. Tiene una marca de nacimiento negra a lado del ojo izquierdo en forma de tribal.

Carácter - Valiente y un poco fría, eso cambiara con el tiempo.

Armas y/o frutas del Diablos - Usa un sable fusil, que responde a su voz y puede cambia de modo; de sable a fusil. Suele colgarlo por detrás, en la cintura.

Historia - Nunca conoció a sus padres, fueron ejecutados al negarse de dar a Valencia al Gobierno después de nacer, ya que nació en una isla. Fue criada por una mujer llamada Almarey, desde pequeña ayudo al Señor Wang (que es en realidad Mihawk, pero se oculta del Gobierno), un herrero de la isla. A pesar de su frialdad la acoge como una sobrina. Al cumplir los 15 el Gobierno de la isla, pretendía ponerle un aparato en el cuerpo para usarlo como arma. Años después decide salir de la isla, reunir un equipo y liberar a su mundo del Gobierno

Vestimenta - Suele vestir casi siempre de pantalones, camisetas de manga corta y botas de tobillo. A veces se pone un pantalón corto y un vestido largo que abre hasta la cintura.

Rango - Capitana.

No empezare la historia hasta que al menos, 2 personajes más. Si alguno quiera alguien quiere alguna petición que lo haga. Pero si por 2 semanas no hay personajes yo las pondré y no pasa nada. Me gustaría pedir a 20913 y Jetix the Hunter que son bienvenidos en esta historia. Sherezade22 fuera.


	2. Capitulo 2

El camino hacia la libertad

Han pasado 25 años desde que Luffy se convirtio en el Rey de los piratas, un científico del Gobierno Central descubrió la forma de abrir un portal hacia nuestro mundo, el Gobierno descubrió que eramos libres y decidió poner su régimen. Por desgracia consideraba a la gente del continente como "humanos" y a las de las islas en "monstruos" estos últimos serian usados para experimentar. Como suele ocurrir hubo intercambio de gente, por turismo, comercio o por nueva vida. 20 años después una nueva banda de todo tipo de personas. De Grand Line y Tierra. Con la misión de encontrar a los Sombreros de Paja y pedir ayuda. En hora de luchar por la libertad.

Episodio 1 - El rayo de esperanza

En una isla de la Tierra en medio del Atlántico, una joven de unos 18 años, con el cabello castaño corto por el lado derecho y largo por el lado izquierdo, de ojos plateados, el izquierdo tiene una marca en forma de tribal, vistiendo un pantalón azul marino cinturón verde con hebilla dorada, camiseta de manga corta roja y botas marrones anchas de tobillo. Se dirige a una herrería donde un hombre de pelo un poco gris y ojos que parecen de halcón. Este al verla dice.

Hombre - Hola Valencia, ¿vienes de visita?

Valencia - Hola Señor Wang. Pensé que podría ayudar.

Wang sonriendo - Muy bien, coge esas armas, hay que pulir las un poco. Después saca brillo a las de fuego.

Valencia - Si señor.

Wang - ¿Como esta Almarey?

Valencia - Si, esta bien. Sus clases cada vez mejoran. (Triste) Pero, la Armada... cada vez que estoy con ella... dicen que crio a un "monstruo" que no debio de cuidar de mi. Me siento culpable.

Wang - Lo entiendo, lo que paso hace 20 años, aquel portal. Ahora hay muchos portales y los de las islas son...

Valencia golpeo la mesa en donde trabajaba, y dijo furiosa.

Valencia furiosa - SON HUMANOS, somos humanos. Que no seamos de su mundo no indica que seamos diferentes.

Wang - Lo se Valencia, lo se. A mi tampoco me parece justo. Yo soy hay al fin y al cabo. (Pensando) Pero tenia que irme. He dejado de ser humano para ellos. (Hablando) Cálmate, por favor limpia esas armas.

Valencia - Lo siento.

Wang - Tranquila, estoy seguro de que alguien luchara contra el Gobierno Central.

Valencia sonriendo - Si, no se puede perder la esperanza.

Wang revolviendo le el pelo - Así se habla. Venga vamos a trabajar.

Valencia le mira trabajar - ¿Que haces?

Wang - Un arma diferente, una fusión.

Valencia interesada - ¿Para quien es?

Wang sonriendo - Lo siento pequeña, es un secreto.

Valencia alegre - Vamos, dígamelo.

Wang riendose - Jeje, no, no. Lo siento pero no.

Valencia - Esta bien. Ya no molesto. (Se pone a trabajar) ¿Vendrá a comer con nosotras?

Wang - Claro, sera un placer.

Estuvieron hasta el mediodía. Hay llego un hombre alto con gafas y un abrigo de plumas rosas y dijo.

Hombre - Que porquería de sitio.

Wang - ¿Desea algo?

Hombre extrañado - ¿¡Eh!? ¿Así saludas a un camarada?

Wang indiferente - ¿Disculpe?

Hombre - Vamos amigo mio, tu mejor que nadie debe saber para que estoy aquí.

Wang - Si no quiere nada le exijo que se vaya.

Valencia - Señor Wang.

Hombre confundido - ¿¡Señor Wang!? (Riéndose) JAJAJAJAJA El famoso Mihawk el cetrero fantasmal ahora se hacer llamar Señor Wang. Jajajajajaja.

Valencia enfadada - No te rías de él.

Hombre - Sera mejor que calles la boca, tienes delante a un Shuchibukai.

Valencia enfadada - Y a mi...

Wang gritando - Valencia. (Valencia le mira) Vuelve a dentro. Luego hablamos.

Valencia - Si señor.

Valencia entro, pero en vez de trabajar se fue a casa, mientras los dos hablaban.

Hombre - Vamos, llevas años ocultándote. Regresa y asi dejaran de buscarte. Yo soy el único que sabe que estas aquí.

Wang - Donflamingo. Como dije en su día no pienso controlar a estar personas solo por que pueden decidir su propio destino.

Donflamingo - Estas personas son tontas. Los del continente creen que la vida que tienen esta bien. No tienen las preocupaciones de los que viven en las islas. Los de las islas son demasiados trabajadores y tiene mucho potencial, perfectos para usarlos como sujetos de experimentación.

Wang enfadado - Estas personas no son cosas como piensan esos idiotas. Profieren ser un fugitivo que usarlos.

Donflamingo sonriendo - Pues lo siento pero, como te negaste matare a todos de la isla.

Wang - ¿No te atreverás?

Donflamingo - Pero si quieres detenerme, lucha contra mi esta tarde. Veamos si aun eres fuerte.

Valencia llego a casa justo cuando Almarey, la mujer que la crió estaba cocinando y dijo al oírla.

Almarey - Valencia ¿Eres tu?

Valencia - ...

Almarey - Valencia ¿Que te pasa cariño?

Valencia - Un hombre raro entro en la herrería. Dijo conocer al Señor Wang y le llamo de otra forma.

Almarey - ¿Como lo llamo?

Valencia - Le llamo Mihawk el cetrero fantasmal. (Almarey se sobresalto) Por alguna razón ese nombre me suena.

Almarey - No importa, vamos Wang vendrá pronto.

Valencia - Esta bien.

Al llegar todos empezaron a comer, Valencia dijo.

Valencia - ¿Quien es ese hombre?

Almarey - Valencia.

Wang - Nadie que debas saber.

Valencia - ¿Por que te llamo Mihawk?

Wang - ... Déjalo Valencia. (Levantándose) Lo siento pero tengo que preparar unas cosas. Ah y traje lo que pediste Almarey.

Almarey - ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Wang - Esta tarde se sabrá.

Valencia levantándose enfadad - No entiendo nada, (Empieza a caminar) Me voy a mi cuarto.

Almarey - Valencia. (Ella se va) Lo siento, parece que esta un poco estresada.

Wang - Es normal. Ahora desconfía de mi. No la culpo. Te lo diré tengo que pelear contra Donflamingo, si gano no matara a toda la isla, si pierdo...

Almarey asustada - Dios mio, ¿Que harás?

Wang - No pienso arriesgar la vida de estas personas. Pienso luchar.

Valencia estaba en su cuarto, mirando el mar por la ventana. Al poco rato llega un mariposa, la mira. Deja que se pose en su mano, al poco deja que salga volando y sopla para darle impulso. Baja la cabeza y ve a Wang irse de la casa, en ningún momento se dio la vuelta. Al poco Almarey entro en su cuarto y dijo.

Almarey - Eso fue descarado de tu parte.

Valencia - No estoy de humor.

Almarey - Cariño, debes entender que no siempre debemos...

Valencia - Ese hombre se creía superior a todos. Sabes como soy. Odio que nos controlen y yo.

Almarey - Valencia Ferron, puede que tengas esa fuerza para luchar pero... (Se oye una explosión en el puerto)

Valencia - ¿¡Un bomba!?

Almarey - Oh no, ya empezó.

Valencia - ¿Empezó? ¿El que?

Almarey - ...

Valencia - Almarey, por favor.

Almarey - El combate entre ellos, si Wang gana nos salvamos, si pierde moriremos.

Valencia asustada - Señor Wang (Decidida) Voy ayudarle. (Salta por la ventana)

Almarey asomándose - Valencia, vuelve aquí no es asusto tuyo.

Valencia - Si lo es, el Señor Wang al igual que tu sois mi única familia. Si os pierdo alguno de los dos... Peleare estoy decidida. (Sale corriendo)

Almarey - Valencia. (Sonriendo) Suerte mi rayo de esperanza. Voy también.

Almarey salio de la casa con el paquete que el dio antes. Valencia llego al puerto justo cuando Wang se choco contra una pared.

Valencia gritando - SEÑOR WANG.

Wang herido - Vete de aquí.

Donflamingo - Vaya, vaya. Si es la niña de la herrería. Levántate Mihawk y pelea.

Wang intentando levantándose - Maldito. (Valencia se pone delante suya) Valencia.

Donflamingo - Quita de ahí niña. A menos que quieras morir, entonces... (Mira sus ojos) Pero que. Tus ojos, jamas vi ese color de ojos. Plateados. Pero eso no te ayudara, ademas... (Vuelve a mirarla) Pero que esta pasando.

El cuerpo estaba emanando un aura plateada y dijo enfadada.

Valencia - Nadie ataca a mi familia. Pagaras caro esto.

Donflamingo - Bien, pequeña. Vamos allá.

Wang - Valencia ¿Estas loca?

Valencia - No pienso dar la espalda a nadie. He tomado mi decisión. Luchare por mi mundo.

Donflamingo levanto una mano, pero de repente no consiguió lo que quería.

Donflamingo - ¿Que pasa? ¿No te afecta?

Wang pensando - Su fruta del Diablo no funciona con ella.

Valencia corriendo - Deja de jugar conmigo.

Le lanzo una patada alta dándole en la cabeza, este se levanto y dijo.

Donflamingo - Esta bien, ya que no funciona contigo. Pelearemos a la antigua.

Voz - Valencia, cógelo.

La voz era de Almarey, le lanzo el paquete. Lo cogió, al desenvolverlo era una caja de metal, dijo agitándolo.

Valencia - Como funciona esto.

Wang - Di, "Blaze Edge"

Valencia - ¿"Blaze Edge"?

Al decirla la caja empezó a moverse convirtiéndola en un fusil. Ella dijo apuntado.

Valencia - Magnifico. Vamos a luchar de verdad.

Donflamingo a los soldados - ¿A que estáis esperando? Fuego.

Valencia corriendo entre las balas - Mierda, mierda. (Apuntando a los soldados) Ojala funcione.

Del fusil salio una gran ráfaga de luz, dio a casi todos los soldados dejándolos inconscientes. Wang dijo.

Wang - El arma absorbe la fuerza de su portador, ese es el Modo Fusil. Ahora di Blaze Edge Modo Sable.

Valencia - Blaze Edge Modo Sable.

El arma cambio de nuevo y salio una hoja del interior y dijo en posición.

Valencia - Pagaras todo el daño, (Corre hacia él) no somos "monstruos" (furiosa) SOMOS HUMANOS.

Realizo un corte en el pecho del oponente, este dijo de rodillas en el suelo.

Donflamingo herido - Ahora veras maldita niña.

Justo cuando se iba a levanta apareció un hombre enorme que lleva una biblia en sus manos y dijo.

Hombre - Te gano, se acabo. Ahora regresa y da tu informe. Pero antes dame el cristal.

Donflamingo dándole un cristal blanco - Toma (Lo rompe) Estas loco, no podre regresar a esta isla.

Hombre - Y así sera. Y tampoco dirás nada de esto. Vete.

Donflamingo - Muy bien, Bartholomew Kuma.

Cuando se fue, Kuma se acerco a Valencia. Ella levanto el arma en defensa, el dijo.

Kuma - Tienes mucha fuerza niña. ¿Cual es tu nombre?

Valencia - Valencia Ferron.

Kuma - No lo olvidare. Valencia Ferron.

Kuma se fue sin dejar rastro, todo el mundo había estado presente. Minutos después Wang estaba en el hospital con Valencia y Almarey. Le contó todo.

Valencia - Entonces, tu nombre es Mihawk. Eres el Cetrero Fantasmal. Pero ¿Por que?

Mihawk - Cuando el portal apareció y empezaron a poner su régimen. Me pidieron que manejara a las personas de las isla para escoger. Me negué no se pueden tratar a personas como objetos. Cuando supieron que me negué, me consideraron un fugitivo. Llegue a esta isla e hice una nueva vida. (Acariciando la cabeza de Valencia) Te conocí y soy feliz.

Valencia dándole el Blaze Edge - Siento haberlo usado.

Almarey - Pero Valencia, es tuyo. Le pedí a Mihawk que hiciera esa arma para ti.

Valencia - ¿Para mi? ¿Por que?

Mihawk - Todas las historias que te contó Almarey son reales. Todas sin excepciones.

Valencia - Entonces la de los Sombreros de Paja, (Dándose cuenta) Puedo pedirles que me ayuden a liberar el mundo. El camino hacia la libertad.

Almarey - Si esa es tu decisión. Deberías partir ya.

Mihawk - En la herrería hay un estuche negro grande, es del arma.

Valencia - Preparare una mochila.

Horas después Valencia estaba en el puerto a punto de subir a un barco de pasajeros, todos los habitantes de la isla estaban hay. Valencia lleva en la cintura el Blaze Edge y la mochila de bolsa en el hombro. Almarey dijo.

Almarey - Llevo 18 años cuidando de ti, desde que tus padres fueron fusilados. Aun así fuiste lo bastante valiente en aquel momento. (Abrazándola) Te quiero, rayo de esperanza.

Valencia - Yo también te quiero Almarey. Mihawk, por favor cuida de ella. (Abrazándolo) Espero conseguir mi propósito.

Mihawk - Seguro que si, eres nuestro rayo de esperanza. Eres el Rayo Plateado.

Valencia - ¿Rayo Plateado? Me gusta como suena. Soy Valencia Ferron, el Rayo Plateado.

Cuando embarco todos se despidieron de ella, con la esperanza de que logre su objetivo de liberar a todos del Gobierno Central. Pero su mente estaba en buscar a más gente y se planteo la idea de ser pirata y dijo a la nada.

Valencia - Desde ahora, sera pirata. Capitana pirata.

En el próximo episodios del "El camino hacia la libertad". Valencia llegara a un puerto de Sudamericana y conocerá a una persona considerada un "Satanás", pero las cosas no son lo que parecen. Pronto descubrirá que no todos del mundo del Gobierno Central son malvados. Episodio 2 - La chica considerada "Satanás"


	3. Capitulo 3

Episodio 2 - La chica considerada "Satanás"

Valencia estaba emocionada por llegar al siguiente puerto, pero su corazon esta partido. Las personas que consideraba familia estaban detras de ella, en la estela de espuma de mar que deja el barco. Solo estubo un dia, al amanecer llego a un nuevo puerto, un puerto de Sudamerica. Al llegar habia mucho alboroto por una cosa, ella no paraba de oir la palabra "Satanás" y vio a un grupo de niños con una chica de unos 19 años, lleva un vestido largo rojo pero de corte dejando ver una pierna y tatuajes de estrellas fugaces de colores en los hombros, solo le vio el pelo negro que le llega a la cintura. Los niños no paran de decir.

Niños - "Satanás", "Satanás", pronto "Satanás" morira.  
Chica - Dejadme en paz, fuera de mi vista.  
Niños - "Satanás", "Satanás", pronto "Satanás" morira.  
Chica enfadandose - Largo. FUERA.  
Niño - Vamonos, "el viento frio de Francia" la matara.

Cuando los niños se fueron la empujaron tirando la bolsa que llevaba de fruta. Ella se arrodillo, Valencia la ayudo y dijo dandole unas naranjas, entonces se dio cuenta que sus ojos son de un color electrico.

Valencia - Toma.  
Chica - Gracias. (Mirandola) No eres de por aqui ¿Verdad?  
Valencia - No, soy de... una isla, en medio del Atlantico.  
Chica - ¿Eres un "monstruo"?  
Valencia enfadada - No somos "monstruos", somos personas, somos...  
Chica - Lo siento, perdona. No queria ofenderte.  
Valencia - Perdona, ayer sali de mi isla despues de... pelearme contra una persona.  
Chica - ¿Pelearte? ¿Por que?  
Valencia - Pues por que... se hacia el superior y amenazo con matarnos a todos, casi mata a un buen amigo mio.  
Chica - Vaya, no se si eres valiente o... o... No encuentro las palabras.  
Valencia - Protejo a los que quiero. (Dando la mano) Me llamo Valencia Ferron. ¿Como te llamas?  
Chica - Santana. (Se la extrecha) Un placer.  
Valencia - Santana. ¿Por que esos niños te llaman "Satanás"?  
Santana - Por que mi nombre se parece un poco a esa palabra. ¿No crees?  
Valencia - Ou, entiendo. Bueno, dime ¿que pasa? Todo el mundo dice lo mismo.  
Santana - "El viento frio de Francia", vendra pronto para averiguar si seguimos bajo el control del Gobierno Central.  
Valencia enfadada - Gobierno Central.  
Santana - ¿Disculpe?  
Valencia - No, nada. Bueno, ya nos veremos. (Se va) Chao.  
Santana - Si, chao. (Pensando) Ese color de ojos, es extraño.  
Valencia pensando - Sus ojos. Tiene mucho potencial, espero poder hacer lo correcto.

Valencia paseo por todo el lugar, hablando con la gente y descubrio que la unica forma de salir es por mar o ir por la jungla, no daban muchas opciones. Decidio pensarlo más adelante. Al atardecer volvio a ver a Santana, esta vez la perseguian unos soldados. Fue tras ellos, al llegar a un callejon creyo que Santana necesitaba ayuda pero le sorprendio lo que paso. De las manos de Santana salieron unas luces de colores, ella dijo.

Santana - Cometa de Luz.

Salieron dos esferas que impactaron en los soldados dejandolos inconscientes. Se tuvo que agarrar las manos, Valencia se dio cuenta de que estaba asustada, y dijo entrando en el callejon.

Valencia - ¿Estas bien, Santana?  
Santana sorprendida - ¿¡Cuanto tiempo llevas hay!?  
Valencia - El suficiente como para ver lo que paso. ¿Eres usuaria?  
Santana enfadada - Eso no te importa.  
Valencia - Es verdad, pero sola no conseguiras nada. Vi en tus ojos el potencial pero tienes miedo. ¿Miedo de que?  
Santana - Me llaman "Satanás" por que soy antrologa forense. Reviso cadaveres, hueso... no tengo que decir más.  
Valencia - No, no tienes que decir más. (Comprendiendolo) Oh ya veo, el Gobierno Central puso una ley de no hacer arqueologia y demas. Por eso te llama así.  
Santana - Hay tanta historia nuestra hay fuera, a veces con un solo hueso humano sabemos más que con cualquier lugar.  
Valencia - Aquellos que no conocen su pasado, no tienen futuro.  
Santana - Y esa mujer, esa teniente Mistral. Mañana vendra a matarme y se rompera toda la libertad para la historia, nuestra historia.  
Valencia - Yo puedo ayudarte. (La mira) Puede que no lo parezca, pero soy pirata. Y decidi luchar por la libertad, la libertad que nos arrebato en Gobierno Central. Por favor, se que no te fias de mi pero mi proposito es mundial. Ayudame para ayudarte.  
Santana enfadada - No, no necesito la ayuda de una extranjera que ademas en un "monstruo" (Camina y pasa por su lado) Si tengo que morir, morire. Mi padre esta muerto. (Saliendo del callejon.  
Valencia enfadada y gritando - AL MENOS HAS TENIDO UN PADRE. (Santana se detiene) NUNCA CONOCI A MIS PADRES, Y LUCHO POR ESO PRECISAMEN. ELLOS ME LOS ARREBATARON, NADA MÁS NACER. (Más calmada pero enfadada) Si crees que estas preparada para morir. No me opondre, pero si veo que no es asi. Luego no pidas disculpas.  
Santana gritando - VALE.

Ambas se separaron por caminos distintos, pero Valencia sonrio. Esperaba esa respuesta. A la mañana siguiente Santana estaba en medio de la plaza esperando a una persona, al poco rato llego una mujer vestida con un mono negro y rojo, tenia al cuello y espalda una especie de coraza con orificios. Al lado de ella van robot circulares con tres brazos cada uno e hiban 10. Ella dijo cuando vio a Santana.

Mujer - ¿No huyes esta vez?  
Santana - Estoy cansada de huir, no soporto la más este maltrato indirecto tuyo. Te aseguras de que eres una heroina, pero tu eres un verdugo. Mistral  
Mistral sonriendo - Pues si, estos tontos no saben que la vida siempre sera dura y ellos prefieren maltratar al más debil. En este caso tu, Santana.  
Santana - Desde que mi padre me trajo aqui cuando tenia 3 años todo hiba bien, cuando fallecia solo tenia 5 años y apareciste tu. Todo la gente empezo a dejarme de lado y a llamarme de esa forma. Ella tiene razón hay motivos para luchar.  
Mistral - ¿Ella?  
Voz - Habla de mi.

Valencia empezo a caminar por la plaza con el arma desenfundada al hombro, va con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo, dijo poniendose entre Santana y Mistral.

Valencia - Ves que no tenia que pedirte disculpas Santana.  
Santana - Si, siento decir todo lo de antes.  
Valencia abriendo los ojos - No pasa nada, todo perdonado.  
Mistral - ¿Quien eres tu?  
Valencia - Me llaman el Rayo Plateado. (Poniendo el arma en horizontal delante de su cara) Soy Valencia Ferron.

En el proximo episodio del "El camino hacia la libertad". Valencia se enfrentara a Mistral "El viento frio de Francia", Santana la cubrira y vera el verdadero potencial de Valencia y ambas tendran un compañero no muy "humano". Episodio 3 - La teniente Cybort.


	4. Capitulo 4

Episodio 3 - La teniente Cybort

Mistral - Valencia Ferron, El Rayo Plateado. Bueno mocosa yo soy Mistral "El viento frio de Francia" no entiendo ¿por que estas con esta "Satanás"?

Valencia - ¿Por que? (La mira con ira) Por que nadie merece llamarse asi, (Apuntando con el arma) pero tu, tu si mereces llamarte verdugo.

Mistral - Sabes una cosa yo soy medio francesa y medio senegalesa. Mataron a toda mi familia, pero acabe con esos bastardos y descubri que era una asesina (Sonriendo) y una muy buena.

Uno de los robot se lanzo contra Santana, Valencia no perdio el tiempo e hizo un corte al robot lanzandolo a los pies de Mistral, ella se arodillo y acaricio al robot como de pena. Valencia dice.

Valencia enfadada - ¿Y estas orgullosa de ello?

Mistral - Dime, ¿Por que luchas?

Valencia - Para liberar mi mundo.

Mistral se levanto agarrando dos brazos del robot y pisando el tercero y dijo arrancando los dos primeros.

Mistral - Eso es... estupido.

Valencia - Y si tengo que ser pirata para hacerlo, que asi sea.

Mistral destruyendo al robot pisandolo - Veo que no eres tan tonta como pense.

Valencia sonriendo - Lo tomare como un cumplido.

Mistral juntando los brazos del robot delante suya - Si luchas por eso también moriras por eso.

De repente todos los robot se abalanzaron sobre ella y empezaron a arrancarse los brazos unos a otros y a colocarselos a Mistral, ella sufria y a la vez disfrutaba. Cuando el último fue colocado tenia muchos brazos y una especie de lanza también hecha de brazos. Y dijo.

Mistral - Vamos, Rayo Plateado.

Valencia - Santana, encargate de los soldados.

Santana - Si... mi capitana. (A los soldados) Vais a ver de quien soy. (Sus manos brillan) Disfrutad de mis estrellas. "Lluvia de deseos"

Empezo a girar sobre si misma y salieron estrellas dando a los soldados. Valencia pelea contra Mistral, era más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero consiguio acorralarla varias veces pero cuando la tenia algún robot se abalanzaba sobre ella. En un momento Mistral la sujeto con la lanza y dijo lanzandola.

Mistral - Es hora de que veas a tu familia.

Eso hizo que se enfadara de verdad, abrio sus ojos plateados con mucha fuerza y volvio a emanar el aura plateada, corto los brazos del arma y se dio cuenta de que detras de Mistral hay un deposito de nitrogeno liquido y tuvo un idea. Corrio por encima de la lanza e hizo un corte cuando llego al deposito, se sujeto a una cañeria y vio como Mistral se conguelaba una vez hecho con el sable la partio en dos matandola. Santana se acerco a ella y dijo.

Santana - Ella esta...

Valencia - Si, vamos. Vendran más soldados, tenemos que irnos.

Salieron corriendo y entraron en una posada abandonada. Era el hogar de Santana, ella le curaba una herida del brazo producida en el combate. Mientras la curaba le pregunto.

Santana - A final ¿Me puedo unir a ti?

Valencia sonriendo - Creo que la respuesta es si, no tengo barco. Primero quiero encontrar tripulantes y despues un barco.

Santana - Quiero ayudarte y asi sabremos más de nuestro pasado.

Valencia - Cogemos una moto y... (La ve tensarse) ¿Dije algo malo?

Santana nerviosa - No nada, es solo que tengo miedo a las motos (Valencia se sorprende) Una moto atropello a mi padre y lo mato.

Valencia - Lo siento, entonces cogeremos otra cosa. ¿De acuerdo? (Ella asiente) Pues vamos.

Justo cuando se hiban del tejado cayo un robot con forma de lobo negro de ojos, con varios cuhillos en las patas y en el abdomen y una cola larga con tras largos cables fuertes. Ambas estaban en posición de combate cuando el robot hablo.

Robot - ¿Quien de las dos mato a Mistral?

Valencia - Fui yo, toca a Santana y... (El robot la tira al suelo) ay.

Santana asustada - VALENCIA

Estaba encima de Valencia pero en vez de atacarla le dijo frotando su cara contra la suya.

Robot - Gracias, gracias. Gracias por hacerlo.

Valencia empujandolo - ¿Por que me las das?

Robot - Mistral me controlaba, cuando se congelo tambien lo hizo el controlador. Soy libre pero quiero seguirte ya que tu me liberate.

Valencia - Pero, aun asi... ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?

Robot - Gracias a ti tengo una segunda oportunidad. Intente escapar de ella pero podia controlarma a pesar de que cogi el primero, tenia otro por seguridad.

Santana - Probecito, Valencia deja que venga con nosotras.

Valencia sonriendo - Esta bien. ¿Cual es tu nombre?

Robot - No tengo nombre.

Valencia - Bueno, pareces un lobo y tienes armas de filo. Lo tengo ¿Te gusta Bladewolf?

Robot - ¿Bladewolf?

Santana - A mi me gusta.

Robot - Si quiero ese nombre, ahora sere Bladewolf.

Valencia de pie - Muy bien, en marcha amigos. Tenemos que ir al norte.

Los tres fueron a la frontera de la ciudad estaba llena de soldados y también de vehiculos, se subieron a un camión de suministros, arrancaron el coche y se fueron. Los soldados tubieron que dispresarse pero antes de que les persiguiera Bladewolf pincho las ruedas de los demas vehiculos impidiendo que las persiguieran.

Santana - ¿Vas bien hay atras, Bladewolf?

Bladewolf - Si, estoy bien.

Valencia - Puede que no llegemos hasta dentro de varios dias. No podemos tomar las carreteras. Iremos campo atraves.

Santana - Por suerte tengo un mapa y una brujula.

Valencia - Necesitaremos un navegante más adelante. (Sonriendo) Pero lo dejaremos más adelante. Ahora concentremonos en llegar a la frontera.

Santana - Si.

En el proximo episodio del "EL camino hacia la libertad". El grupo se perdera a causa de un efecto produccido por el portal de hace 20 años y en unas ruinas se sabra la verdad de una antigua leyenda azteca. Episodio 4 - La Dark Parable.

Y aqui el episodio de hoy, disfrutadlo y comentad. Un saludo para mis amigos de Fanfiction. Sherezade22 ;)


	5. Capitulo 5

Hola mis amigos, siento la tardanza estuve un poco ocupada. Tengo malas y buenas noticias, la malas que quitaré la historia de los "9 elegidos" y las buenas que continuo con "El camino hacia la libertad", que dividiré en dos partes. Atención esta se acabara cuando el grupo llegue a la Montaña Inversa. Después haré un especial al estilo One Piece: Unlimited Cruise. Por lo tanto tenéis que decirme con que animal se identifica cada uno de vuestros Oc. Y cuando termine el especial haré la segunda parte de la historia. Que la disfrutéis mucho. Comentad por favor.

Episodio 4 - La Dark Parable

Ya era noche cerrada, el grupo ahora de 3 miembros esta en el camión, Bladewolf ahora esta delante con las chicas, Santana esta durmiendo. Valencia conducía con cuidado y revisando el mapa de vez en cuando. Miraba la luna que hay y pensaba en aquellos que dejo atrás, cuando volvió a poner la vista en frente, freno bruscamente despertando a Santana, esta dice.

Santana - ¿A que vino eso?  
Valencia - Por (Señalando al frente) eso.

Lo que tenían delante en una especie de templo casi devorada por la vegetación, bajaron, no podían continuar sin saber primero donde están. Bladewolf esta a unos pasos delante de ellas, cuando fue atacado por una criatura. Cuando las chicas se acercaron a ayudar la criatura se fue, Santana fue a Bladewolf y dijo.

Santana - ¿Estas bien?  
Bladewolf - Si, no sufrí daños.  
Valencia - Eso es bueno. ¿Que era esa cosa?  
Bladewolf - Parecía un animal, ¿Quieres que investigue?  
Valencia - No prefiero que te quedes con nosotras. (Acariciándole ca cabeza) Tienes que cubrirnos la espalda.  
Santana un poco asustada - Yo también quiero eso.  
Valencia - Santana, un poco de luz nos vendría bien.  
Santana - Puedo crear una estrella de luz, no nos quemara, pera dará luz. (Levanta la palma de la mano) Estrella Luminosa.

De su mano se formo una luz brillante, al principio Valencia se tuvo que cubrir los ojos. Santana se dio cuenta y disminuyo la luz y dijo.

Santana - Ya puedes.  
Valencia - Brillaba con fuerza.  
Santana - Es porque soy feliz, (Sonríe) gracias a ti soy más feliz como cuando mi padre estaba vivo.  
Valencia sonriendo - Yo también soy feliz. Vamos tenemos que investigar. Nadie debe ir solo. ¿Entendido?  
Santana y Bladewolf - Si. Afirmativo.

Caminaron por todo el lugar, cuando llegaron al corazón del templo vieron a la criatura y pudieron verlo mejor. Era una especie de pantera negra pero tenia joyas como si fuera una deidad, sus ojos rojos muestran fiereza, la pantera les vio y grito.

Pantera - Nadie puede entra el el Templo de la Dark Parable.  
Santana asombrada - ¿¡Dark Parable!?  
Valencia - ¿Que es eso?  
Santana - La Dark Parable es un poder antiguo, uno maligno. Estaban encerrados en algún punto del mundo, cuando el portal apareció sacudió las fuerzas del planeta abriéndolo de su encarcelamiento. Esta infectada mirad sus ojos son de un rojo sangre.  
Pantera furiosa - Sufrir la ira de mi poder.

La pantera se lanzo sobre ellas, Valencia no perdió el tiempo y cuando estaba cerca agarro su arma y en modo sable le hizo un corte en una pata delantera. La pantera rugió y se fue. Valencia se cayo al suelo y dijo riendo y asustada.

Valencia - jeje, y yo pensaba que todo seria fácil, jeje.  
Santana - Esa criatura de miedo. Alguna idea.  
Bladewolf - Mis directrices no tienen nada.  
Valencia levantándose - Esta bien, Santana. Háblame más de la Dark Parable.  
Santana - Hubo una persona con el poder de manipular las mentes de las personas, se le conoce con el nombre de "Dark Parable", manipulo a todos, su pueblo, y después al mundo. Solo una persona pudo hacerlo, (Cambia de tema) Ja, no me di cuenta antes.  
Valencia - ¿De que?  
Santana - La persona tenia los ojos de plata, que casualidad Valencia tu los tienes de plata.  
Valencia - ¿Y?  
Santana - Nada solo eso. Continuo, esa persona lo derroto enviando a esa persona a otro lugar otra dimensión o algo así. De dice que cuando el portal apareció el poder de Dark Parable regreso. Esa criatura es inocente.  
Valencia - Entonces vayamos a detener esta Dark Parable. Bladewolf, has estado callado. ¿Ocurre algo?  
Bladewolf - Hay algo que nos observa.

Solo vieron una sombra oscura, el grupo retrocedieron poco a poco ya que la sombra oscura tenia intención de ir hacia ellas, Bladewolf dijo.

Bladewolf - No puedo identificarlo.  
Santana - ¿Que hacemos capitana?  
Valencia - Ilumina la sala, rápido haz una estrella potente.  
Santana - ¿Estas segura?  
Valencia cubriéndose detrás de una columna - Haz la más potente, no te preocupes por mi, ven aquí Bladewolf. Confió en ti, "Reina de las Estrellas".

Nada más oír esas palabras, Santana sintió la mayor alegría del mundo, y dijo brillando.

Santana - Nova Brillante.

Encima de su cabeza se formo una gran esfera de luz, la sombra chillo de dolor y desapareció. Valencia y Bladewolf salieron de detrás de la columna justo cuando dejo de brillar, Santana dijo alegre.

Santana - "Reina de las Estrellas", me gusta mucho.  
Valencia - Sabes se me olvido preguntarte una cosa, ¿Como demonios haces eso?  
Santana - Comí una fruta del Diablo, la "Star-Star", me permite crear estrellas.  
Valencia - Vale, ahora entiendo eso de las luces.  
Santana - Los usuarios no podemos nadar, si caigo al agua. Me ahogare.  
Valencia - No permitiré eso, lo prometo. (Enseña su marca) Por mi marca.  
Bladewolf - No podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos que movernos.  
Valencia - Apóyate en mi, necesitas descansar. Si tengo que cargar contigo lo haré. Vamos.

Siguieron adentrándose en el templo hasta llegar a un lugar donde hay una gran estatua de un hombre. Valencia dijo.

Valencia - Hay mucho polvo aquí, esa criatura no se acerca aquí.  
Santana - Hay algo malo aquí, ¿No lo sientes?  
Bladewolf - No detecto nada. (Las chicas no reaccionan) Ferron, Santana.

Las chicas se desmayaron, la pantera apareció y dijo.

Pantera - Nadie que no posea la Dark Parable puede sobrevivir.  
Bladewolf - ¿Quien eres?  
Pantera - Soy una sierva de mi Señor, pronto podrá regresar y volverá a ser el Rey Mundial. Ahora matare a esas niñas.  
Bladewolf en posición de combate - Por encima de mi.  
Pantera - Que así sea.

Los dos pelearon hasta que Bladewolf se dio cuenta que la pantera no esta mucho rato en la sala, entonces vio unas lineas rojas saliendo del cuerpo de la pantera, pasando por la estatua y yendo a las chicas. Entonces dijo.

Bladewolf - Es la estatua (Cogiendo un cuchillo del abdomen con la cola) tengo que acabar con ella.

Lanzo el cuchillo e impacto en la frente de la estatua, de el salio la sombra de antes que aulló de dolor y se desintegro, la pantera se desmayo. Bladewolf fue a las chicas y golpeo un poco a Valencia, esta dijo despertando.

Valencia - ¿Bladewolf?... (De rodillas y abrazándolo) Gracias por estar con nosotras.  
Santana Despertando - ¿Que paso? Mirad la pantera esta... esta...  
Bladewolf - Desmayada.  
Pantera despertando - ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Quienes sois?  
Valencia - ¿No lo recuerdas? Nos atacaste.  
Pantera - Fue así, lo siento. La Dark Parable me cogió mientras vigilaba el templo. 20 años siento su títere, que horrible. Soy Valefor, Guardiana del Conocimiento. ¿Quienes sois vosotras?  
Valencia - Este es Bladewolf, te salvo la vida, ella es Santana y yo soy Valencia Ferron.  
Valefor - Siento haberos atacado, pero ya se acabo por ahora. Tengo que encontrar el origen y destruirlo.  
Valencia - Espera, ven con nosotras. Estamos viajando para liberar al mundo del régimen del Gobierno Central. Nos vendría bien tu conocimiento.  
Valefor - ¿Estáis seguras?  
Valencia - Santana, Bladewolf. ¿Que decís?  
Santana - Si, podría contarme más del pasado.  
Bladewolf - No estaría más otro compañero de viaje.  
Valefor - Esta bien (Valencia de rodillas) Tenéis una compañera más (Junta su pata con la mano de Valencia)  
Valencia - Entonces salgamos de aquí, subamos al camión y... A la frontera.  
Los demás - Siiiiii.

En el próximo episodio del "EL camino hacia la libertad". El grupo llegara a la frontera pero entrar costara casi la vida de uno de ellos, por suerte tienen un polizón que las ayudara. Episodio 5 - La frontera mortal.


	6. Capitulo 6

Episodio 5 - La frontera mortal

Llevaban ya 3 días por Sudamérica y consiguieron llegar a la frontera pero no seria tan fácil, estaban comiendo unas manzanas cuando Bladewolf trajo consigo una hoja enrollada. Le dio la hoja a Valencia y dijo leyendo.

Valencia - "Se busca, viva o muerta" "Valencia Ferron, El Rayo Plateado". 15.000.000 monedas de oro. Parece que acabar con Mistral hizo que tuviera esto. (Arruga la hoja) No me preocupa, solo tengo que estar atenta y ya esta.

Santana - No creo que sea fácil ahora entrar.

Valencia subiendo al camión - Pues vale, todos arriba nos vamos ya.

Al subir todos no se dieron cuenta de que se subió alguien más a bordo, al llegar a la frontera, Valencia se tuvo que cubrir la marca con maquillaje ya que en el cartel solo aparece el lado izquierdo, destacando mucho la marca. Un soldado se acerco al lado del conductor y dijo.

Soldado - Buenas señorita, ¿Hacia donde se dirige?

Valencia - Vamos a Dallas, tenemos unos asuntos de comercio.

Soldado - Sabes, te pareces a esa chica. El Rayo Plateado.

Valencia nerviosa - No es imposible.

Soldado - Supongo.

Voz - No digas tontería, es Valencia Ferron.

Valencia - Mierda, (Cambia de marcha) agarraos.

Salio disparada, sin mirar quien lo dijo. Por desgracia los soldados dispararon contra el camión. Valencia recibió un disparo en el costado, aun así no se detendría. Se adentro por el desierto ya a varios kilómetros de la frontera, Santana dijo.

Santana - Ya estamos alejadas de ella. (Mira a Valencia) Ya puedes parar.

Cuando se detuvieron, Valencia se derrumbo sobre el volante.

Santana - Valencia, ¿Que te pasa? (Mira la sangre de su costado) Estas herida.

Valencia cansada - No... No es...No es nada.

Santana - ¿¡Que no es nada!? Puedes morir, creo que hay un botiquín atrás. Valefor quédate con ella, Bladewolf ven conmigo.

Ambos bajaron del camión, cuando iban a levantar la tela oyeron caer algo.

Santana - A la cuenta de 3, saltas dentro.

Bladewolf - Muy bien.

Santana - 1... 2... (Levanta la tela) 3.

Bladewolf salta dentro sobre una persona, cuando Santana llego vio que era una chica de unos 16 años, de ojos verdes de pelo marrón oscuro, hasta los hombros ondulado. Viste una camiseta de manga corta azul claro, pantalón corto azul marino, una chaqueta blanca y zapatos verdes. Ella dijo muy asustada.

Chica - No me hagáis nada por favor.

Santana - ¿Quien eres tu? ¿Y como te has colado dentro?

Chica - Me cole en el camión antes de que llegarais a la frontera. Me llamo Edward D. Karima, me suelen llamar Kari.

Santana - No tengo tiempo ahora, una vida corre peligro.

Karima - ¿Que paso antes? Oí disparos.

Santana - Una amiga recibió un disparo en el costado, creo que es grave.

Karima - Yo puedo ayudar soy medico.

Santana - ¿En serio?

Karima - Puede que no lo parezca, pero lo soy. Déjame ayudar, por favor.

Santana - Miénteme o provocale algo grave y juro que no queda nada de ti.

Karima asustada - Si, señorita.

Fueron a la cabina, Valefor la había tumbado en los asientos para que estuviera más cómoda. Karima miro su costado y dijo.

Karima - Por suerte la bala entro y salio por el mismo costado, aun así tengo que atenderla. Si la llevamos atrás estará más cómoda.

Santana - Esta bien.

Entre las dos la pusieron en la parte de atrás, Karima si que era doctora, en unos segundos puso una crema y vendo la herida. Dijo a Santana.

Karima - Ahora solo necesita descansar.

Santana - De acuerdo, Bladewolf y Valefor quedaos con ella. Tu y yo vamos a la cabina y hablamos.

Karima - Vale.

Se pusieron en marcha de nuevo, Santana le pregunto.

Santana - ¿Por que te colaste?

Karima - ¿Por que esa chica lleva maquillaje? Vi el borrón de su cara.

Santana - Vale, vale, ella es Valencia Ferron, El Rayo Plateado.

Karima - ¿¡La que derroto a Mistral!?

Santana sonriendo - Si, lo hizo para ayudarme.

Karima - ¿¡De verdad!? Aun no me has dicho tu nombre.

Santana - Me llamo Santana, Karima ¿Tienes un motivo para venir con nosotras?

Karima - Fui esclava, ahora soy libre. Jamas conocí a mis padres y quiero disfrutar de mi libertad.

Santana - Vale, en cuanto Valencia despierte hablas con ella. Yo no soy la capitana.

Karima - ¿Que eres?

Santana - Antropologa Forense, algo parecido a un doctor.

Karima sonriendo - Pero con cadáveres.

Santana - Si.

Valencia golpeando la pared de metal - Para el camión.

Al parar Valencia con Bladewolfd y Valefor, se acerco a la cabina y dijo.

Valencia - ¿Que hacia atrás?

Santana - Te hirieron, ¿lo recuerdas? Teníamos un polizón, que da la casualidad de que es medico y te curo.

Valencia - Oh ya lo recuerdo, ¿Como te llamas?

Karima - Edward D. Karima, es un placer conocerla... yo.

Valencia - Lo oí todo, siento que hayas pasado una vida mala.

Karima - Ahora soy libre, ¿no?

Valencia contenta - Si y gracias por ayudarme.

Karima - De nada.

Santana - ¿Puede unirse a nosotras? Es simpática.

Valencia entre Bladewolf y Valefor - ¿Que decís vosotros?

Bladewolf - Siempre es necesario la asistencia medica.

Valefor - Estoy de acuerdo con el.

Karima asombrada - Pero si hablan.

Santana - Si, Bladewolf es un robot que estaba al servicio de Mistral. Valencia lo libero y Valefor estaba bajo el control de la Dark Parable.

Karima - Vaya.

Valencia - Karima, bienvenida al grupo.

Karima - Gracias.

Valencia - Volveré atrás y dormiré más, avisadme más tarde.

Las dos - Si.

Se pusieron en marcha de nuevo, Karima es oficialmente una más del grupo.

En el próximo episodio del "EL camino hacia la libertad". El grupo llegara a una ciudad que esta bajo el control de una banda peligrosa, por suerte un extraño lobo de color café las ayudara, aunque nada es lo que parece. Episodio 6 - La ciudad sin ley.


End file.
